In the past, there have been many different types and kinds of mitering gauges for use with table saws. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 101,760; 2,594,651, 2,680,458; 2,894,543 and 4,158,320.
While such mitering gauges as shown in the foregoing mentioned patents may be satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to employ the guide apparatus disclosed in the foregoing mentioned parent patent application, and also enable the user to perform precision mitering saw cuts, in a convenient manner. In this regard, it would be highly desirable either to employ the guide apparatus of the foregoing mentioned parent patent application, in the manner as mentioned therein, or alternatively, to enable the foregoing mentioned guide apparatus to be used for making precision mitering saw cuts in a convenient manner.